The Recruit
by Invader Mel
Summary: Zim set up a colony on the moon and forced humans to live there and help his conquest. When Dib finds out, he tries to stop him, confronted by a girl on Zim’s side. Will she remain an enemy, or become a recruit for Earth’s side?
1. Relationship

The Recruit  
  
SUMMARY: Zim set up a colony on the moon and forced humans to live there and help his conquest. When Dib finds out, he tries to stop him, confronted by a girl on Zim's side. Will she remain an enemy, or become a recruit for Earth's side?  
  
  
  
Chapter One-Relationship  
  
Yuki, a girl of about 16, lived in Zim's base. She was head of the military defenses, appointed by Zim himself. Though she was human, she had never set foot on planet Earth. Even before the moon colony was set up, she was born on a space station. Like many children living there, she was born in space and knew not the feel of warm sand between her toes, nor did she know the feel of a soft breeze against her cheek. Long, dark brown hair fell over her shoulders and she had bright green eyes. Her pants were magenta and she wore a long red shirt, as the colony's military called for. Even though her father was Japanese and her mother American, she had seen the two countries only on maps and when looking at the sky.  
  
"Yuki!" Zim screeched.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I want you to share the nighttime security duty shift with me tonight. You never know when those filthy Earthlings will attack. And be on the lookout especially for-"  
  
"-Spies seeking information from the forbidden Mission Plans room. Yes, Zim. I know."  
  
"And if you see Dib, well...I'll take care of him myself. I'll get us some champagne."  
  
"But sir-I'm under the age to drink. I don't want to get drunk or anything."  
  
"You're an exception to the rules, then. You will drink if I tell you to drink! Now, get moving!"  
  
"Y-yes, sir. Right away, sir." Yuki tore off into the darkness and assumed her position until her shift ended. On her way back to Zim's security sector, she passed Military Strategy Specialist #4, Mary.  
  
"Hi, Yuki. On your way to see Zim, eh? I just came from a meeting, and it seems like you're on close terms with him."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"He seems to think that you two are...well, let's just say that he seems to like you."  
  
"I don't like him in a romantic way, though. Besides, I'm only sixteen. If he thinks...there must be some mistake; that would be sick."  
  
"Say what you like, but it'd be ill-advised to disappoint him."  
  
"But he can't-" Some static was heard as the intercom was activated and Zim spoke.  
  
"Yuki! Report immediately to the Main Security Sector! That will be all."  
  
"I've gotta go. Bye." Yuki dashed into the Main Security Sector, where she found Zim waiting for her.  
  
"I hope there isn't any kind of problem between us that would cause you to deliberately disobey me."  
  
"Sir, I have not disobeyed you. What are you implying?"  
  
"I saw you talking to MS Specialist #4, and you can't be serious about what you said."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About my liking you. You think I'm sick?! How dare you speak about me in such a disrespectful manner!" Zim shoved some papers off of his desk and to the floor. "You are nothing more than a human, and you will respect me! You should be honored that anyone in my position would even look your way!"  
  
"But you're an adult! I'm only sixteen-years-old! The very idea makes me shudder!"  
  
"Be silent!" Zim grabbed her shirt by the collar and lifted her up in the air, making her gasp for breath. "You WILL like me, or you will not be promoted to helping me rule when our military has conquered. If you choose not to like me, you will be killed. Now, tell me that it is a silly notion, before I behead you."  
  
"It's...a silly notion, sir. May I request permission to be let down, now?"  
  
"Oh. Of course." Zim set her down, and smiled at her. "We're only a couple years apart, really. I'd probably be about 17 according to your human standards."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yes. Really. Sit down in this chair, please." She sat, and Zim poured her a drink. "Now, will you accept?"  
  
"Oh-of course, sir."  
  
"You may call me by my name."  
  
"Yes, Zim." He stared into her eyes and pressed his lips to hers. After their kiss, Zim put his arms around her.  
  
"You're such a pretty human. Most of them are disgusting, but you are beautiful, especially with the Earth-light reflecting on your brow." He leaned over to a nearby table, picked up a box, and placed a chocolate in her mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Zim."  
  
"I didn't mean for you to be upset, darling. I sometimes resort to force out of habit, I suppose." She leaned against him and fell asleep on his shoulders. 


	2. A Mission

Chapter Two-A Mission  
  
  
  
Yuki awoke in the morning, back in her own bed in her own cabin room. Confused, she kicked the covers off and telephoned Zim.  
  
"Yuki? Why are you calling me at this time? Checking up on your duties?"  
  
"I wanted to find out if last night was a...a dream."  
  
"A dream? Don't be silly! And as for your duties, I've taken care of them myself. It's your day off."  
  
"A-a day off? Really? Thank you! Thank you, so much, sir!"  
  
"Zim."  
  
"Zim. Goodbye. I'll accompany you tonight on your late shifts, okay?"  
  
"All right, sweetie. I'll see you then." Zim clicked off, and Yuki followed suit. That night, she wore her best dress, and casually strolled into the Main Security Sector.  
  
"Yuki, you look...fantastic! I never knew a human could look so good in Irken uniform!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it...so, Zim, I was speaking with one of the Military Strategy Specialists, and it seems that we're going to begin our conquest of planet Earth sooner than expected. Is this so?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid we've no time to lose. It's almost a given that the Dib-monkey will find some way up here and discover our plot, so we must act quickly. If only we could monitor him and send out a spy to make sure he doesn't interfere!"  
  
"Wait, Zim-that's it! You could send someone out to look for him and eliminate him!"  
  
"But the only colonists who know of our plan of conquest are those in the highest military-11 people, including you and I-and none of them would go on such a mission! If anyone else sought to destroy him, they might discover my real intentions and turn against me. It's too risky."  
  
"I would. Zim, please, allow me this opportunity to destroy your enemy. Please..."  
  
"All right. But take Gir with you. He can't mess things up from this end if he's with you."  
  
"Thank you, Zim. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Yuki. You will find everything you need with the Secret Mission Consultant. Here. Take this card with you. It verifies that you are to be trusted." He handed her a purple card with the Irken symbol on it, and she rushed into SMC. She was given a pack that looked like an ordinary human backpack, but was loaded with defense mechanisms. After running back to kiss Zim goodbye, she began her journey.  
  
"Hmm...this scanner says that the Dib-human is somewhere around the south-eastern portion of Mare Frigoris, which is about 10° west of here. Let's see...I'm currently at Lacus Mortis, which is about 45° N, 60° E. I have to go around the cave, into the rocky hills over there, and across that crater. Onward!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dib, who was oblivious to the fact that Zim had terraformed the moon enough to give it an atmosphere, wore a space helmet as he gathered his materials for infiltrating Zim's new moon base. He still looked as he did a few years ago, despite the fact he was now seventeen. Even though people ignored him anyway, being alone on the moon's surface intensified that loneliness.  
  
About 10° east of him, Yuki sat making camp for herself, feeling that very same loneliness. She thought of Zim, and how soon she would destroy his enemy and get back to him. She felt in desperate need of someone to hold onto, to care for, and care for her. Yuki took out a photograph of Zim and kissed it as she thought of the journey ahead. 


	3. Mare Frigoris

Chapter Three - Mare Frigoris  
  
  
  
Morning. Heading for Mare Frigoris, she summoned Gir and they began once more. Gir talked unceasingly, creating such chatter that she was forced to silence him with a muffin. 'So that's what those were for...' she thought. They reached the cavern by midday, and she began to climb atop the rocks, for she knew that it would lead to a dead end otherwise.  
  
Utilizing her high-powered telescope, she looked around and saw that Dib was just waking up. "Perfect."  
  
"Is the cake done?" Gir asked.  
  
"Will you shut up about that stupid cake, Gir? What cake are you referring to, anyway? What cake?! You're driving me insane!"  
  
"YAY! After the cake's done, we can bake biscuits!"  
  
"Sure, Gir. Biscuits. Now, will you pipe down and leave me alone?!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"The Dib appears to be just waking up. What a pathetic little camp he has there...oh, it looks so cozy and warm in those blankets! All I have is a pathetic little plastic thingy! It doesn't keep me remotely warm! He looks so comfortable in there... If only I could have those blankets..." Gir looked through the lens.  
  
"Aw...he looks cute."  
  
"He's the enemy, GIR! The ENEMY! We must push on. Zim's mission depends on US! We cannot let him down!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Just be quiet." Yuki gave Gir another muffin, and continued onward, still thinking of being warm and cozy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As he awoke, Dib wondered how long it was going to be until he reached Zim's base. He had realized the night before that there was an atmosphere in which he could breathe, and no longer wore his space helmet. Another difference he noticed was that there was artificial gravity compensation, and it was pretty close to normal Earth gravity. The farther he walked, the more he noticed how different it looked after being terraformed. Still feeling lonely, he walked on, the ominous sky and terrain watching his every movement.  
  
Dib neared a large crater, which had moss and other miscellaneous forms of plant life growing around the sides, fed by various pools of water. Had someone taken the trip ten years ago, none of this would be present. He decided to climb down to the bottom of the crater and run some of the water through a portable water purifier he brought along. After quenching his thirst, he traveled farther, determined to pass that crater.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuki had taken yet another break to stare through her telescope and monitor Dib's progress. She was concentrating so hard on him that she didn't notice Gir sneaking up on her. When he peered into the telescope, Yuki jumped back, frightened. "Gir! What did I tell you about sneaking up behind me?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Gir, leave me alone right now. I'm monitoring Dib's progress."  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
"What?! Gir, that's the most ridiculous notion I've heard from you!"  
  
"You're blushing!"  
  
"No I'm not-well...I'm just blushing because I'm embarrassed to be seen with you for making such accusations!"  
  
"But no one's seeing you."  
  
"Ugh! Just be quiet! We're moving on, anyway."  
  
"But you're going the wrong way. We're going this way."  
  
"Gir, that path was for trailing Dib. I want to confront him myself."  
  
"Okay!" They journeyed deep into the night, night after night, in hopes of coming closer to her target.  
  
One night, when about half a mile away from Dib, (though she didn't know it) she set up her temporary camp. She fell sound asleep, and was not awakened until about an hour later by the person who would change her life forever. 


	4. With Hate Comes Love

Chapter Four - With Hate Comes Love  
  
  
  
Dib, who had just climbed out of the crater, noticed something a hundred yards ahead of him. He approached the figure cautiously, and saw that it was a girl. Despite the fact that she was in Irken uniform and obviously the enemy, he felt sorry that she was cold, and he gave her one of his blankets. After carefully tucking it around her waist, he left once more. However, he didn't feel right about letting her alone in unfamiliar territory, so he walked back to where she lay.  
  
Now smiling, she looked as though she couldn't be happier. Still, he wanted to do something for her, and did something that hadn't once crossed his mind in his life-he gently kissed her forehead, and treaded back the other way. Her eyes snapped open, and she immediately stood up. As her vision focused, she saw the one she was instructed to kill standing right over her.  
  
"You!" Yuki leapt up from her blankets, and tackled him, pushing him close to the edge of the great pit. "Say your prayers, Earth-monkey." She pulled out a knife-like laser and pressed it to his neck. A slow trickle of blood dripped from the tip of the laser as she pushed it harder to his skin.  
  
"Wait! You don't get it! I'm trying to save Earth!"  
  
"You're just asking for it! I want you to die, screaming in horrible pain. Now scream, or I'll throw you off this cliff!"  
  
"Please, don't! Please, don't kill me!" Her grip on him tightened, and he couldn't move.  
  
"Zim will reward me beyond my wildest dreams if you die at my hands."  
  
"No, he won't! He's just using you! He doesn't care about any humans! That's why he wants to conquer Earth!"  
  
"Don't talk about my Zim like that!"  
  
"Really! I'm just concerned for you. You seem like a nice girl. What did Zim do to you?"  
  
"Nothing. I love him."  
  
"Oh, come on! I don't buy that for a second! Did he insult you?"  
  
"Of course he did, but..."  
  
"Did he threaten you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Did he try to get you drunk?"  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
"Then he doesn't care for you. That's how he treats all the other humans. He doesn't know compassion."  
  
"What if you're right...?"  
  
"I am right. Now, for your own safety, leave."  
  
"All right. But first, can I help you up?"  
  
"Sure." Dib extended his hand to hers, and she sliced it open; he yelled out in agony. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Did you really think I'd fall for it? You're going down." Yuki took him by his severed hand and dragged him to the very edge of the vertical, deep crater. Hoisting him over her shoulder, she let him drop over the side. Only his injured, weak hand held onto hers and kept him from falling.  
  
"Please, don't let go. You're too good for Zim. He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"And who do you think deserves me? You?"  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. Please, help me get back up, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
"Make silence, Dib, or I'll let you go right now."  
  
"Why haven't you let me fall yet? Maybe you don't want me to fall."  
  
"I can't help you up, Dib. I'm sorry. It's my duty."  
  
"Duty? Doesn't Zim care for your wishes?"  
  
"Of course he does! I volunteered for this mission, though!"  
  
"Fine, then. I guess that if you don't have any choice, then you're going to kill me."  
  
"Okay, I will." Yuki looked down at him; she stared deep into his eyes, searching for something. She saw fear, remorse, pain, disappointment...wistfulness. He longed for something. Could it be his life? No, it was something much more. It seemed he had accepted his fate, and was now preparing to die. Reacting on an impulse, she heaved him up and rested beside him.  
  
"W-why did you do that?" he panted in deep gasps for breath.  
  
"I-I don't know. Do you need any help?"  
  
"Yeah. My hand..."  
  
"Here's a rag. It'll help stop the bleeding." She tossed him a square of cloth, and he pressed it tightly to his severed palm.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I can't go back to Zim, you know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I saved your life. I was supposed to destroy you. Look, I'm even helping you recover."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Does it really matter? You're going to be well again, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but why? You seemed so dedicated to Zim."  
  
"I still am. I just couldn't let you plummet. I wasn't ready to kill you yet."  
  
"Are you ready now?"  
  
"That would depend."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Many factors, Earthling. Many factors."  
  
"If I were to stand at the edge of that cliff, without any means of defense and promise that I wouldn't resist with you right in front of me, would you push me over?"  
  
"Yes. It's a perfect opportunity."  
  
"I don't think you would."  
  
"I would. You cannot defy that."  
  
"Then I will challenge it. I am going to stand there, my back to you, and let you push me over if you desire. If you don't, you will know that you cannot kill me."  
  
"I accept that offer. I must take the opportunity to fulfill Zim's orders." Dib stood, and faced away from her, to the opposite end of the crater.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." Yuki walked his direction, and got ready to push him over. Quickly and abruptly, she grabbed his arms, squeezed tightly, and prepared for the motion of thrusting him forward. Dib gasped a little, but then went silent. Instead of her pushing him ahead, she pulled him back toward her, allowing for the two of them to catch their breath. She released her grip on his arms; instead, she locked them around his stomach in a tight embrace. When at last she let go, he got to his feet and helped her up.  
  
"You haven't even told me your name, my unsuccessful assassin."  
  
"My name's Yuki. Do you know of anywhere good to eat at?"  
  
"The moon's not my terrain. Sorry."  
  
"You sound surprisingly casual considering I just tried to kill you."  
  
"And you were surprisingly 'friendly' with me considering that you just tried to kill me."  
  
"Dib?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to destroy Zim's base here, take my Voot back to Earth, and...what's wrong?"  
  
"You're...going to kill Zim?"  
  
"Yes." After seeing the tears come to her eyes, he regretted saying that. "Yuki, I'm just concerned for my planet."  
  
"Earth deserves to be destroyed."  
  
"How do you know? Have you ever been there?"  
  
"Well...no, but-"  
  
"Then how can you know what Earth's like?"  
  
"I'm...sorry. I just...this is my home. Earth's military doesn't want this colony to exist, and they're fighting us...I don't want my home to be destroyed, just like you don't want yours to be, either. Wait-you have a Voot?"  
  
"Yeah. How do you think I got here?"  
  
"But that's an Irken ship!"  
  
"Yeah, it belonged to a...er...friend...before crashing into my lawn. I made the repairs a few years back."  
  
"You're going back to Earth...can't you just stay here?"  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Earth's my home. I don't want to leave it for good."  
  
"We could visit there. I'd love to see what it's like."  
  
"'We'? You're already thinking of us as a couple?"  
  
"Well, a couple of friends..." They stood there in silence, looking at one another, almost as if expecting something of monumental importance to be said or done. "Dib, my loyalty lies with the Irken Empire, but my heart lies with you. I cannot give up on either."  
  
'She talks as though we're dating or something. She's ACTUALLY in love with me!' Yuki stared into his eyes, wondering what could draw her to him. He completely defied the Irken Empire, and was an enemy to them. This should've made him her enemy, but she couldn't hate him after seeing him in person.  
  
"I want to get to know you better. We can rent a place in Mitchell."  
  
"Mitchell?"  
  
"That's the name of a nearby city. Most of the cities are named after the crater they're nearest to, many of them inside."  
  
"Inside?"  
  
"Yeah. It makes it easier to dome with more space and add two levels to a city. It's really good if you want to conserve space."  
  
"Oh. When's Zim going to attack Earth?"  
  
"Maybe in a week."  
  
"We don't have time to spare!"  
  
"Let him have Earth. What's the difference?"  
  
"My home. He can't have it! I'd rather die than for him to conquer!"  
  
"Dib..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. I just like saying your name."  
  
"Oh. I like saying your name, too. Yuki...it's very pretty."  
  
"It means 'snow'. My parents loved the snow."  
  
"'Loved'? Are they...?"  
  
"No. I just haven't seen them for a while. I've been living here since I was eleven, but my parents couldn't go with me. That's how I got into the military so fast."  
  
"At least they're alive." Again, they looked at each other in uncomfortable silence, until Yuki finally spoke.  
  
"Dib, stop the shyness. Don't hide your feelings from me. You can't hide them any longer."  
  
"I know I can't...but I can try." They kissed, interrupted only when the whir of a ship. It was about four times the size of a normal Voot Runner, and approached them at a terrifying velocity.  
  
"It's Zim! We've got to hide!" A transmission appeared on Yuki's wristwatch, showing Zim's face.  
  
"Not likely, humans." Zim said, glowering, as he beamed the two of them up. 


	5. Earth's Recruit

Chapter Five - Earth's Recruit  
  
  
  
In the hard, metal craft, Yuki realized how Zim had known of her disobedience. Monitors had been hidden in everything-Gir, her backpack, her watch, and even in the logo on her military uniform. Microphones had been concealed as well, and Zim must've heard every word of what had happened between them.  
  
"Zim, please, spare her!" Dib was suddenly shouting. "She didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Of course she did something wrong, Dib-monkey. She allowed you to live."  
  
"It was all my fault! I forced her to save me. I kept a knife on her neck! I threatened to kill her if she didn't stage this whole thing!" Yuki stared in disbelief as he blatantly lied to try to protect her. He continued, "And I knew you'd be monitoring, so I mouthed everything out while holding her to make sure that the cameras didn't see! And I fooled you! Ha!"  
  
"Okay, then. Since you're guilty, I'll make you suffer by brutally murdering her right in front of you."  
  
"No! No! I lied! I won't...I won't stop you from invading Earth, if that's what it takes. Make sure that she's alive and well."  
  
Zim began to cackle evilly. "Do you really think I'll let you go with a warning and your word of promise? No, Dib...you would break that promise as soon as I blink."  
  
"Not if I promise it to Yuki! She wants Earth to be taken over, and if I promise to her, I can't break it."  
  
"I'm afraid I'll need more confirmation than your repulsive love. The only way I'll be satisfied is the only way I can truly be rid of you...you have to die, Dib. And to torture Yuki as punishment for her disobeying, she will have to kill you herself."  
  
"No, Zim," Yuki began, "this is where I draw the line. If you want Dib to be killed, do the dirty work yourself. If you kill him...I'll hate you. I'll hate you for the rest of my life and wish for your insides to explode with the worst pain possibly imaginable. I refuse. I WILL NOT KILL DIB."  
  
"Yuki, would you rather I killed your mother and father along with you and Dib?"  
  
"No! You wouldn't! Why are you doing this?! I thought you said you loved me."  
  
"Pitiful human. Who'd ever waste time with love but a fool?"  
  
"Zim, I won't let you get away with it. I won't let you get away with killing him."  
  
"Then as you said, I'll kill you." Zim extended a long, laser-sword from a metal sheath, and charged toward his former supporter. Yuki winced, preparing for the laser to penetrate her stomach. Dib watched in horror, and pushed her out of the way. As she turned her head back, she saw Zim thrust the weapon into Dib's chest.  
  
He fell immediately to the ground, and Yuki rushed to his side. Though he looked dead, his heart was still beating faintly. She whispered in his ear, "Dib, please, be alive. I love you..." Zim, however, seemed pleased with himself, and wore a smile upon his face. "Dib...don't give up...please...for me? I can't let you die now. I won't. You still have a purpose in life. You have reason to exist. And if you die at Zim's hands, the Irken Empire will no longer be my ally. As a matter of fact, I've decided to give up the Irken citizenship I hold! I won't let them do this to you! We're on the same side, now."  
  
At these words, he breathed, "Thank...you...love..."  
  
"I love you, too." She kissed him briefly, and then felt the rise and fall of his chest die away. He no longer breathed. Panicking, she checked his pulse. None. With tears streaming down her cheek, she arose, and faced Zim. "The pain that he endured...that was for me. Zim, I vow to never again speak a word of praise for you or the Irken Empire. We are enemies now, and as enemies, we shall remain.  
  
"You lied to me. You pretended to love me, but you didn't. You used me to lure Dib here, and you only caused more pain. Why? Why go through all of this? Why did you have to involve me in it? And look...I cannot leave him now. You speak of love as something to recoil at. The only thing to recoil at here is the sight of you.  
  
"Please, I ask you, from the depths of my heart, to the reaches of my soul, please, save him. I will do anything. Anything you want. Just save him."  
  
"The only thing I could want of you, Yuki," Zim said menacingly, "is your loyalty to me."  
  
"Revive him, and that's what you'll get."  
  
"Fool! Did I say I'd give you his life in exchange for your loyalty? Nothing you could give me would be greater than Dib's demise."  
  
"Zim, if you ever did care about me, then please, this is how you can show it. I'll still support you if you save him. Please! If you care about me one little bit, this is the one thing I want." Zim looked at her with sad eyes as he saw her pain, and reluctantly agreed. Yuki helped carry Dib's lifeless form to a table, where Zim would begin medical procedures to bring him back. He attempted everything he could think of, working for almost an hour.  
  
"I can't revive him. He's too far gone."  
  
"No! He's not! I know he's not! He can't be!"  
  
"I'm sorry; truly, I am. I do love you, but there's nothing we can do for the Dib-worm now."  
  
"Call him by his name."  
  
"Who, the Dib-monkey?"  
  
"Don't insult him in my presence. Now, if you can't do anything about him, drop me off at his residence. I need to inform his family of his passing. And I'll be sure to include that YOU are responsible. But, before I leave, I need to hear you compliment him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Compliment him. Say something of one of his good qualities, and don't insult him in any way. Say nothing derogatory of humans, Earth, or Dib. And Zim, for once in your life, say something nice and mean it."  
  
"Well...okay. Dib was...good."  
  
"Be specific."  
  
"Dib was...um...dedicated...in defeating me, because he...he was a...good...person..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"...and he...he...he deserved..."  
  
"He deserved what, Zim?"  
  
"...and he deserved to live!" Zim choked out.  
  
"There. Was that so hard?" The little Irken nodded.  
  
"Why did you make me do that?"  
  
"Because you need to admit the truth. Now, say it all again, in one normal, non-stuttering sentence. And be respectful."  
  
"Dib was dedicated to defeating me because he was a good person and deserved to live."  
  
"Zim, I just had the most wonderful idea. How about YOU read the eulogy at Dib's funeral? You WILL be giving him a decent funeral, won't you?"  
  
"All right! All right, I'll give him a decent funeral and read the stupid eulogy, whatever that is."  
  
"Of course you will, that is, if you live long enough."  
  
"What do you mean; I'm not old!"  
  
"Maybe not, but your life is in danger so long as I'm here..."  
  
"Stand back! Get away!"  
  
"What's the matter, Zim? Afraid of a human?" Yuki leapt up and stomped on his hand. She grabbed his shirt and made sure he didn't get away. One of the mechanical legs extended and tore the cloth of his shirt she clutched. He batted her away with it, and the claw gave her a deep gash along the face.  
  
"You're no match for an Irken invader. You'll die trying to kill me."  
  
"Then so be it." Yuki removed a laser from her backpack and aimed it at Zim's forehead. One of the mechanical legs knocked it to the ground, swiped it into Zim's possession, and sliced into her side. The spider-like talons retracted back into his ID PAK, and Zim approached her fallen figure.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pitiful human female. How would you like to join your dearly departed Dib?" Yuki twitched from her spot on the ground, and groaned. Zim's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the craft, and she opened her eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Zim...please. If you kill me, as you plan, then bury Dib and I on Earth. Please. I'm sure he would want to be buried on the planet he was born on, and I'd like to be buried beside him."  
  
"I'll take your wishes into consideration." Zim lifted the laser to her head, poised to strike. His hands quivered as he held it in midair above her. "I can't. Here. I'll help you up."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I can't kill you. Now, get up off the ground, before I reconsider." Yuki stood weakly, and looked up to Zim with loving eyes.  
  
"Zim, would you like to be my ally, *officially*?" She rested her head onto his shoulders. "What do you say?"  
  
"Sure...I'm surprised at this..."  
  
"Well...don't be. Now, close your eyes, and I'll give you a great surprise." Zim did so, puckering his lips. While he was caught off guard, Yuki punched him in the jaw and threw him to the ground, headfirst. He was unconscious, and blood trickled out of the side of his head.  
  
At her victory, she rushed to where Dib lay silent. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she brought his face to hers. Not knowing what else to do, she hooked him up to life support and an IV. She cleaned his wounds, hooked him up to a respiratory device, and tried to get his heart beating again. A half hour passed, and he still showed no signs of recovery.  
  
"Don't worry, Dib, you're going to be okay. And if not...Zim will meet his death. I swear, if you die because of this, I'm going to kill him." Yuki squeezed his hand firmly, hoping for his life signs to improve. They didn't. Ten more minutes gone by. Zim, who was now awake, approached where she stood and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yuki, he's dead. You have to accept it."  
  
"I WILL NOT accept it! Zim, you callous filth! How can you do this? How can you do this to him, to...me...?"  
  
"I'm so, so sorry..." Zim gently rocked her back and forth, and kissed her on the forehead. She was too deep in remorse to care.  
  
"I just can't believe he's gone...I hadn't gotten to know him...please, tell me about him."  
  
"Well...um, he was really into the paranormal... He didn't have friends... His favorite show was something called 'Mysterious Mysteries'..."  
  
"Just look at him... So sad... Did he have any family?"  
  
"His sister, Gaz, and his father, Professor Membrane. Some Earth- scientist."  
  
"What about his mother?"  
  
"I don't know...I never saw his mother."  
  
"I wonder...could she be...?"  
  
"I'm sure she isn't, Yuki; you're just jumping to conclusions."  
  
"I must go now. Please, beam me to his house. Bury him on Earth, please, and when I die...please bury me beside him. I can't stand the sight of him."  
  
"Are you...are you sure? Do you want to stay here with me?"  
  
"No, Zim. You're his killer, and for that I will never forgive. I could never love you. Besides...I need to see Earth. I'm going home." 


	6. Home

Chapter Six - Home  
  
  
  
Zim dropped her off in front of Dib's house, wishing her luck. Nighttime was upon the Earth, and Yuki thought it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Upon ringing the doorbell, a sixteen-year-old Gaz answered. Her dark, purple hair had grown out, she wore a long, black shirt and black pants in trade for her usual outfit, and her voice was a bit softer, though it still carried a sinister tone.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in annoyance.  
  
"My name is Yuki. I'm a...a friend of Dib's. May I come in?"  
  
"He's not here. Probably ran away."  
  
"I...know what happened to Dib. He...he's dead." Gaz opened the door wider.  
  
"Come in." She complied, and was instructed to take a seat. "He was trying to destroy Zim, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes. But he didn't die in a fight with Zim. He died to save my life." Gaz stared wide-eyed, and tried to conceal her sadness. "Zim was about to kill me, and...and Dib pushed me out of the way. Zim killed him instead." There was a long silence between them, Gaz in shock. Though she had threatened it many times, she couldn't imagine her brother actually dead. "I didn't get to know him for long...but I love him all the same. I would like to ask you, if it doesn't hurt you too much...what was he like? What kind of person was Dib?"  
  
"It's hard to explain who my brother was. Why don't I take you to his room?"  
  
"His room?"  
  
"Yeah. It's over this way." She led Yuki upstairs and to Dib's room. They looked through some of his UFO magazines and popped in a tape of Mysterious Mysteries. It happened to play the episode he was on. Yuki could barely watch, but forced herself to. How dearly she wanted to see him alive again was no mystery, and Gaz could clearly tell that his death had been a great loss to her. When the episode came to a close, she ejected the tape.  
  
"Gaz, I looked forward to one day being your sister-in-law. I lived on that moon colony that Zim established, and don't have anywhere to go. Would you mind if I stayed here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Thank you. I'm tired. I can't believe that all this has happened in one day. I've gained the affection of your brother and lost his life in one day, and I'm tired. I'll retire early."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." When Gaz left, Yuki plopped onto Dib's bed and blanketed herself under the covers. Imagining that Dib could be alive again, she dreamt.  
  
The following morning, woken by the morning sunlight, she crept out of bed and into the lawn out front. However, much to her surprise, an Irken Voot Runner landed in the street ahead of her. From a distance, she could see that Zim was there, but couldn't make out who the other person was. As the dust cleared, she saw who had come with Zim back to Earth.  
  
"Dib!" Yuki could not believe her eyes, and rubbed them to be sure. "Dib! It IS you! I can't believe you're actually here!" Dib tried to get out of the ship, but immediately fell over.  
  
"He's still very weak. You'll need to help him. Make sure he doesn't get out of bed; he's severely injured." She helped him up, and Zim handed her a pair of crutches to give him. Even with the crutches, he tumbled to the ground. Yuki caught him just before he hit the pavement.  
  
"Zim, get him a wheelchair."  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
"Then get a stretcher or something! He can't walk upstairs to his room like this!"  
  
"I could fly my Voot to the second floor, and you could help him from there."  
  
"All right. Sounds good." Dib obviously didn't like being so helpless and relying on his enemy, but he knew he had no choice. From his bedroom window, Yuki carried him to his bed. "Oh my God...I can't believe you're alive! I have to tell Gaz! She's worried about you."  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Yeah...you sound surprised."  
  
"We never were really close."  
  
"Oh...that's too bad, because she seemed to like you a lot. You just rest there. I'll get you something to eat. What would you like?"  
  
"Any pizza left?"  
  
"All right! Pizza it is!" She dashed downstairs, and looked in the refrigerator. She heated up the last slice of pizza and opened the last can of soda. Gaz would normally pulverize anyone who did that, but Yuki didn't care. She took it up to Dib, and propped him up with some pillows. As he ate, she gazed at him with an almost hypnotic stare.  
  
He paused, saying, "Do you really have to watch me eat?"  
  
"Not really... I just didn't expect that I'd ever get to see you eat, so I'm taking the opportunity now."  
  
"That's...nice." Dib lifted the pizza to his mouth, but dropped it, crumbs flying everywhere on his bed. Yuki giggled.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny? Well, how do you like this?" He kicked the blanket off, tossing the crumbs onto her face.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" She tore a piece of pepperoni from his pizza and hid it behind her back. As he bent over in search of the missing pepperoni, Yuki pulled on the collar of Dib's shirt and poured soda down his back.  
  
"What the-? Ahh! That's cold, you know!" She laughed playfully, and was caught by surprise when he pulled a pillow out from under him and shoved it in her face.  
  
"You're being loud in there, Yuki! Better keep it down before I destroy you!" They paid no heed to Gaz's comment, and kept laughing. "That's it! I'm going in there! What's so funny, anyway-?" Opening the door, she saw Dib laughing and Yuki throwing pizza toppings in his face. "Dib? You're alive?"  
  
"Yes." None of them, in a million years, would've guessed that such a simple word could make the impact it did. "Yes, Gaz. I am." Gaz ran up to him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Dib, I can't believe-how are you-is this real?"  
  
"It's real, Gaz. And I love you too." 


	7. Recuperation and a Duty

Chapter Seven - Recuperation and a Duty  
  
  
  
Zim stayed at his old base on Earth for the next few days. Dib's recovery was coming along, and Yuki longed to see him out of bed again. It was 3:00 now, and time for Dib to practice walking. He sat beside her on the couch, pretending to listen to what she said about his condition. In truth, he was staring into her eyes, which he found to be beautiful.  
  
"...And Zim said it seems feasible that...Dib, are you paying any attention? Dib? Helloooo...Earth to Dib, Earth to Dib..." Dib took the hand she waved in front of his face, touched her cheek, and kissed her. Gaz came home from skool at that precise moment. He broke away at her sight, and turned deep red.  
  
"Uh...hi, Gaz, um...how's it going?"  
  
"Geez, I'm stuck at skool all day long while you two just sit there and make out? You're sick."  
  
"I am not sick! And I wasn't making out! I just kissed her! Is there a law against kissing?"  
  
"Uh-huh... Suuure you were." She walked out, and the two sat up straight, as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Sooo...how's it going?"  
  
"Fine. Perfectly...fine."  
  
"Want to go see a movie?"  
  
"Sure. Is there a good movie playing?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's check the paper." He lifted up a newspaper, and began to read off the titles. "Let's see...there's the 'All My Children Movie'..."  
  
"AHH! TAKE IT AWAY! BURN IT! BURN IT!"  
  
"Um...'Rugrats in Paris'..."  
  
"ALL MY CHILDREN! ALL MY CHILDREN!"  
  
"And there's...hey, look at this one!"  
  
She looked, and asked him, puzzled, "'The Mothman Prophecies'? What's that?" His jaw dropped in surprise.  
  
"You don't know about the Mothman?"  
  
"I know about Batman." Dib couldn't help but chuckle a little.  
  
"The Mothman is a creature that was sighted numerously at Point Pleasant, West Virginia. It was-well, I don't want to give away the movie."  
  
"I see...I think I'd like to see this movie. It'd be good for you to get out of the house again, too."  
  
"Let's see...there's a showing for 4:00. We could probably make that one; it only takes about twenty minutes to get to the theater."  
  
"Okay. Let's leave now." They watched the movie, and arrived home a couple hours later, discussing the movie. Gaz was on the couch, playing her Gameslave 10, as usual, and didn't blink when they walked in. However, she did twitch in anger, as they talked excessively and unnecessarily loud, and had to tell them to go away. Just as they walked back inside Dib's room, Yuki shushed Dib.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't want Gaz to come inside and spoil our fun. Better keep it down."  
  
"Okay, but that was one incredible movie!"  
  
"I enjoyed it myself...you know a lot about it don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. How do you know?"  
  
"You wouldn't shut up during the entire movie." They stood there, staring for a while. Then, Yuki smiled and began to howl with laughter. Dib joined in with her, only to be interrupted by Gaz, who yelled something they couldn't hear.  
  
"What?" Dib asked.  
  
"Zim's here to see you!" He shrugged his shoulders, and they made their way back downstairs, where Zim stood.  
  
"Before you say anything, humans, I'm not conquering Earth."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm not conquering Earth."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"The Tallest...they didn't give me a secret mission. They were...they were trying...to get rid of me."  
  
"Then you're really not conquering Earth?"  
  
"Of course I'm not! What else have I been saying? Dib-worm, I'm leaving Earth, for good. I don't want to waste another moment of my life on this stink-hole."  
  
"Wait, Zim," Yuki began, "what about your instructions back at the base? Have you notified the specialists there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Zim, they're going to destroy Earth at midnight, tonight! We've got to stop them!"  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm going somewhere that I actually matter."  
  
"Why don't you start your life anew here on Earth?"  
  
"Why would I do that; it's going to be blown up in a few hours!"  
  
"Zim, only you know all the security codes. We need to get past all the security sectors, for each holds a step in which to cancel the operation."  
  
"Why don't we just call it off?"  
  
"No! They're as desperate for Earth to be destroyed as you were! They're saucer nuts bent on global domination! I can't have my beloved new planet in ruins. Why don't you want to live on Earth, anyway?" Zim looked up at her and Dib, who were holding hands, and felt self-pity. "Oh. I see. So you do care for me."  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do. Yuki, I love you!" Zim was on his hands and knees, tears at his eyes. It disturbed Dib to see his enemy get weepy over a girl...especially his girl. He'd never pictured Zim as an entity capable of love or compassion. The Irken looked up and into Yuki's eyes, gripping her hand. "Please, Yuki. I need you." Dib became increasingly uncomfortable as his nemesis spoke of adoring his girlfriend. He didn't want to appear cruel in front of Yuki, so just squeezed her hand tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zim. I don't love you."  
  
"But Yuki-"  
  
"No, Zim. I've had enough! You used me, you nearly KILLED Dib, and now you expect me to return your feelings of love? I'm sorry, but that's ridiculous."  
  
"Fine, then! I'll drop your belongings outside this door tomorrow morning-that is, if there IS a tomorrow for Earth! I've decided to continue the invasion! And, as an invader again, I will begin by killing the enemy- you!"  
  
Dib panicked. "Yuki, inside!" He yanked her inside and slammed the door behind them. "That was a close one." As soon as the words had been said, Zim was using a laser beam to get the door open. Nothing stood in between them but air. "Zim! Your battle is with me! Leave her out of it!" Zim did not respond, but shot a ray gun at them, narrowly missing. Dib pulled Yuki out of view and into a closet.  
  
"Dib, I can handle him myself."  
  
"No you can't. No, what I mean is, I can't have him hurt you. Stay here. I'll be right back."  
  
"And if you aren't?"  
  
"Then remember me at my funeral."  
  
"Dib, wait!" Without another moment's hesitation, he darted out and faced Zim. The Irken casually pointed the ray gun to the human's forehead, as though it was something he did every day-routine work.  
  
"Dib, you foolish creature. When you die here, I'll only come for Yuki next."  
  
"No, Zim! You won't kill her!"  
  
"I am not going to kill her. I can't. I'm going to take her to become my wife."  
  
"She'll never fall in love with you, Zim, especially if you actually succeeded in killing me!"  
  
"I could make it seem like an accident."  
  
"No, Zim! No, you won't!"  
  
"What can you do about it?" Zim advanced, grinning as he thought more and more of Dib's death. Then, breaking the entrancement of fear, Zim fell down to the ground with a heavy thud. A shadow emerged from the background, and Dib was stunned at the sight before him.  
  
"Gaz? What are you-?"  
  
"He was getting on my nerves."  
  
"How would he be getting on your nerves when he's trying to destroy me?"  
  
"All right, I didn't want you to die."  
  
"Aw...how touching, little Gazzy."  
  
"I could always revive him."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Where's Yuki?"  
  
"I had her hide in a closet. I'll go get her." Upon turning the corner, he saw Yuki, standing there.  
  
"I had to make sure that you'd be okay, but Gaz told me that she was going to make sure you were okay, and...I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? Making me happy?"  
  
"Never mind, then."  
  
"I'm glad you're all right."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Gaz said, "Um, sorry to break up this mushy, romantic, sickening moment between you, but didn't you mention something about the obliteration of the world?"  
  
"THE INVASION!" They screamed at once. Showing Yuki Tak's ship, they got in and headed for the moon colony.  
  
"Where exactly is this place again?" he asked her as they neared the Earth's satellite.  
  
"Around Lacus Mortis, the crater Plana."  
  
"Okay. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"I just needed to check."  
  
"A couple days ago, we were enemies, at each other's throats in a battle between life and death. I really want to get to know you even better. Time just doesn't allow for us yet. Hopefully soon."  
  
"Yes. Soon."  
  
"What do you think of all this?"  
  
"Well, I...I worry."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes. Your life is in danger. I want you to stay inside while I try to infiltrate."  
  
"I have to go, Dib. I work there. I live there. I'm second only to Zim on the colony. People will listen to me. They know who you are, and it would look very suspicious if I walked into the Main Security Sector, arm- in-arm with the enemy. That would only jeopardize my life more. I must go alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I have to." He landed the craft, and looked at her with an expression of disapproval. Eventually, he gave in, but stopped her before she left the vehicle.  
  
"I want you to have this." With a worried expression, he handed her a miniature camera that attached easily and inconspicuously to her watchband. "That way I'll be able to monitor what happens. But don't try to talk into it, or it would look suspicious."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." She hurried to the massive structure, but tried to look composed when she walked inside.  
  
"Good day, Yuki," the security guard greeted. "Back from your mission, are you? Well, how was it?"  
  
"Successful, as always. Anything new around here?"  
  
"Not really...the Highest hasn't returned, though, which is strange."  
  
"I think he needed to get away. This big project of his really has him stressed."  
  
"What exactly is this 'big project', anyhow?"  
  
"Sorry, you know the rules-top secret means I tell NO ONE, even my most trusted friends and colleagues."  
  
"You're pretty high up now, aren't you?"  
  
"Second in command."  
  
"Impressive. So if something happened to Highest Zim, you'd take his place?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so...I've never really discussed it with him yet."  
  
"Because he was just recently attacked by one of the Earthlings."  
  
"Was it serious?"  
  
"Couldn't tell. Just said that someone bopped him with a frying pan when he was after a couple criminals..."  
  
"Did he disclose the names of the criminals?"  
  
"Nah...except one of them. There's a traitor amongst our midst."  
  
"A traitor? Ugh! They really should do more thorough background checks before they assign people! I hope that person rots and-"  
  
"Miss, that traitor was you." 


	8. Imprisonment

Chapter Eight - Imprisonment  
  
  
  
Yuki had no idea of what to do. She stood there, frozen. Then, suddenly, the security guard broke into laughter. Nervously, she joined him, and he said, "Isn't that a good one! You? Ha!" Her soft chuckles died down, and he looked confused. "You didn't take that seriously, now did you?"  
  
"No, but you should be paying more attention to what's going on out there than on making jokes."  
  
"Sorry, Miss Highest."  
  
"Oh...everyone's assuming that Zim and I are together, aren't they?"  
  
"Yep. Anything wrong with that?"  
  
"No, nothing at all! I'm actually quite flattered, if I say so myself." She tried to be convincingly the same person she was when she left. "Well, I must be on my way. I have been ordered by Zim himself to inspect the machines that are vital in the success of the big project. Good day."  
  
"Good day." She walked past corridor after corridor, eventually reaching the Weaponry Sector. After showing her admittance card, (which was just a formality, for everyone knew her rank and status) she was allowed to access the Weaponry Computer and began to alter the functions of the various machines, including sending many viruses to the memory banks.  
  
Yuki felt a bit lonely, but continued with the tedious work. She was so caught up in keeping her cover a secret that she nearly forgot about the backup systems. Her only hope was to reach the Central Computer and crash the system. However, too many locks were kept on the programs and files, and she couldn't break through them. She'd have to crash the system itself.  
  
But how? Sure, it happened all the time by accident, but how do you crash a computer on purpose? It didn't seem likely that it would take merely a download of a tremendous file to crash the entire Irken computer, and she couldn't smash it. There were too many virus protection devices activated to make an attack on the system effective, so she wasn't sure what options were left. She knew that she'd have to shut the power off, like in a storm.  
  
Yuki ran as fast as she could into the Power Sector. There wasn't much time left. Not knowing what else to do, she yelled, "Shut off the power!"  
  
"But, Highest Yuki, Zim's project initiates in ten minutes! We could never get it back up and running in that time! And everything is perfectly timed with the position of the Earth, sun, and moon in conjunction with the trajectories of-"  
  
"Can it! We need that power off, or we'll all explode!"  
  
The head scientist whispered, "The Irken Empire will frown upon this."  
  
"I don't care! We need the power off!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Guards!"  
  
"You cannot call the guards on me!"  
  
"Oh, yes we can! Highest Zim instructed us that if anyone, anyone at all, got in the way of the mission, they were to be terminated, no questions asked. Guards, prepare to fire." Yuki gasped, and turned around when she heard someone shout.  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
"Dib!" The guards focused their guns on Dib the moment he came crashing into the room. "Dib, we've only got-"  
  
"I know, I know; eight minutes left."  
  
"I don't think they want to wait that entire time to shoot you, though."  
  
"Goodbye." The sound of the guns firing simultaneously echoed as Dib felt a thud against the ground and some weight on him. He looked up, and saw that he was now on the ground, just like the other soldiers-except that they now lay dead in a pool of blood. The weight was Yuki, who had apparently pushed him down, saving him from a barrage of eighteen bullets, but had gotten grazed by a bullet in doing so. "Yuki, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah...just a flesh wound. I'll be okay."  
  
"Thank you...you saved my life."  
  
"I had to return the favor. Now, let's go shut the power off."  
  
"If we were in Southern California, this wouldn't be a problem." They sprinted down the many corridors, looking for some kind of power source. Five minutes left. Nothing turned up, and security was at every corner. Three minutes left. Managing to get security off their backs, they hid in a closet. Two minutes left.  
  
"Dib, we're not going to make it! Earth will be obliterated, and it's all my fault!"  
  
"Don't worry, I love you anyway. It isn't your fault. But we still must try."  
  
"It's hopeless."  
  
"But it's worth a try."  
  
"Wait-maybe I can jam some of the gears of the timing clock with my shoes. That might work. Oh, but the Timing Sector is downstairs and across the building. We'll never make it in time!"  
  
"But we must try. Come on. Let's go!" One minute left. The seconds ticked faster and faster, and yet each ticking motion seemed to last an eternity. Forty-five seconds left, and they weren't even at the elevator yet. They dashed to there, but the elevator wasn't at their floor. Dib swore.  
  
"We'll go down the stairs!" The two ran down two flights of stairs as fast as physics would allow, and made it to the bottom floor. Thirty seconds. Leaving Dib in the dust, she led the way to the Timing Sector. "We're almost there!" Immediately, guards stopped them.  
  
"You're coming with us!" They struggled, but were no match for the twenty men restraining them.  
  
"NO!" Ten seconds. Yuki saw the mechanism that operated all timing devices was visible below, and there was a small opening. "Dib, quickly! Kick your boot into that hole!" Seven seconds. He struggled with the boot, and Yuki had to help him get it off. Four seconds. "Hurry! Throw it! Now!" Two seconds. With his best guess of accuracy, he tossed it into the gears. One second...the time clock began to run backward, then paused at minus 53 days before short-circuiting. Panting heavily, they sighed in relief. They had saved the Earth! "We did it, Dib! We saved Earth!"  
  
"Into the prison!" The two were dragged into a cell deep within the compound. "According to orders by Highest Zim, he is to deal with you himself! Wait for punishment!" They left, locking them into their cell, shrouded in darkness. Yuki looked up at him in despair.  
  
"When Zim comes, he'll kill you and marry me. I don't want that!"  
  
"You don't have to marry him. You have to agree, or it's illegal. He can't touch you, so long as you don't want him to."  
  
"But...he'll kill you if I refuse...I have to accept..."  
  
"Yuki, you can't. I won't let you give up on yourself like that."  
  
"But Dib-"  
  
"Don't argue. If it comes to it, I'll give myself up willingly. Try to get some sleep."  
  
"I can't. It's too cold in here, and damp..."  
  
"Here." Dib removed his coat and wrapped it around her like a blanket. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Eventually, she drifted to sleep, her head resting in his lap. He wondered what would become of them, and stayed awake for many hours, thinking about what he would do. Only one conclusion seemed feasible. 


	9. Take the Bad With the Good

Chapter Nine - Take the Bad With the Good  
  
  
  
Yuki awoke early the next morning, for Dib shook her gently, whispering, "Wake up! Wake up, Yuki, wake up!" Yawning, her eyelids fluttered open, and she sat up.  
  
"What is it, Dib?" She shook the sleep out of her eyes for good, and turned her head back to him.  
  
"I know that this is kind of abrupt and probably not the best time, but...I may not get another chance..."  
  
"Another chance at what, exactly?"  
  
"Well...I love you. I need to show you that I mean it, seriously. I got you something before we left Earth yesterday. Now, Zim's coming, so I'd better get the courage to ask you now..."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"Yuki, will you be my wife?" He pulled out a small black box, hastily opened it, and tried to get the ring on her finger. It had a band made of 14 karat gold and sterling silver; a large, glittering diamond was embedded into it. Zim's footsteps grew louder.  
  
"Yes, Dib. Yes, I will!" The rusted door creaked open, and he pulled her face to his, kissing her for a long time.  
  
"You humans don't stop, do you?" Zim asked, slightly disgusted by the sight. "I came here to try and get you out while I still can. I told everyone that you two are no longer enemies, and came here to officially authorize your release."  
  
"Release?" They both asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, your release. I called off the invasion, remember?"  
  
Yuki said, "But you attacked us just yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah, well...I just got a little carried away. Sorry. Here are your release forms. You may go at any time now." The two humans breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Dib, we can...we can really get married, now. Of course, since we're under eighteen, we'll need parent permission, but I don't think my parents will have a problem with you. I would be glad to see them again, too."  
  
"Yeah. I'd like to meet them myself." Zim walked up to Yuki and stared at her in sympathy.  
  
"What's wrong, Zim? Are you sad that Dib and I are getting married?"  
  
"No, I've gotten over that...it's just..."  
  
"What, Zim?"  
  
"The space station they're at...exploded. They're dead." Tears formed at her eyes, and she cried into Dib's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Zim continued, "I knew that you hadn't seen them in a long time."  
  
"It's not your fault. I should be getting back to Earth, though. Could you help me move in?"  
  
"All right. When?"  
  
"As soon as we get back to Earth."  
  
"It's as good as done." They shook hands, forgetting that they were enemies, and departed for Earth. The trip lasted for a short amount of time, and when Dib landed the Voot Runner in the lawn, he carried Yuki across the threshold of the house.  
  
"I know that traditionally it's done after you're married, but I couldn't wait."  
  
"I'm so glad that this mad journey is finally over."  
  
"Over? Who said anything about it being over? It's just begun." Zim, who was helping carry Yuki's possessions in, decided to interject.  
  
"So, when's the wedding?"  
  
"We're thinking in maybe a month or two, just to have time to get ready for it." Gaz walked in, not knowing what they were talking about.  
  
"What wedding?"  
  
"As of today, Gaz, Yuki and I are affianced." Her jaw dropped.  
  
"You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious! This is the ring I bought her." Yuki showed her hand to Gaz, the ring shimmering in sunlight. "I proposed to her this morning."  
  
"Dad's not going to let you get married."  
  
"I'm sure he will. Dad!" Dib summoned the floating screen, this time showing Professor Membrane live, rather than a recording. "Dad, can I get married to Yuki?"  
  
"Of course you can, if you get your room cleaned by the time I get home."  
  
"But Dad, I'm seventeen-and-a-half years old!"  
  
"No 'buts'-just do it, and then you can get married." Dib turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay, Dib. I'll help you. I do want to get married to you."  
  
"Thanks. Okay, I'll do it." Yuki didn't mention her parents again, and he didn't want to bring up anything that would upset her.  
  
"So, Dib, I heard that you want to be a paranormal investigator. How far along are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well. I've been investigating a case of a haunted house, and it seems to hold promise for being authentic...but you're probably not interested in any of that."  
  
"Of course I am. I'd love to hear about your work. It must be fascinating."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be interested in that-wait, you DO want to hear about it?" She nodded. "Wow! That's...that's fantastic!" He told her of pretty much everything he could think of on the subject, and she hung on to his every word. Instead of Zim's arrival on Earth causing misery to all who inhabited, it had lessened it, and resulted in the easing of pain by many. Due to the threat the moon colony had posed, the Earth's governments were united against it, but ended up allowing him his territory. Even when the threat disappeared, Earth became a planet united. War was almost nonexistent, and life had improved for the better. The one thing Zim expected the least, however...  
  
...was for his worst enemy to be happy. 


End file.
